2015-10-30 - The Interview
It's Central City ActionNews. Special Edition. Live from Metropolis! ~News Intro Music starting to play~ With Anchors Allen Farkle! And Iris West-Allen! With Sports by Gary Shneider! Reporting with Milla Stavenich... Stu Redford... and Chiquita Gomez! And weather from Tyrone James and the Central Weather Action Team! And now... it's Central City Action News! The cameras pan in on Allen Farkle. "Hi, this is Allen Farkle, and today we have some amazing stories. My co-anchor, Iris West-Allen, is in Metropolis with a breaking story. Apparently, the population in Metropolis has one very new special arrival! Iris?" Change to Iris West, standing in front of where a podium and stage has been set up in Metropolis for an announcement by Superman himself. "Thank you Allen. Well... the rumors are true. The Man of Steel. Metropolis's own Superman.... has called a news conference for a report on a new addition to his family! Wait... he's coming out now...." The camera pans to the stage. Cir-El comes to the stage, looking around as she chews on her lower lip nervously. She spots the camera, looking at it with eyes so wide they could be saucers. Wearing the black leotard with the exposed legs, she has a long, flowing royal blue cape and a stylized red "S" on her chest. Black boots and gloves finish the look. She also looks terrified and really, really like she'd like to be doing something else. As the lights focus on her, she actually looks like she's going to panic in front of the entire crowd. Luckily, she's not alone and the person she's arriving with has more experience with these kinds of things. Drifting down to the stage from the sky is none other than the Man of Steel himself. As his feet touch the ground, Superman walks up to the podium and places his arm around Mia, flashing her a reassuring smile. He murmurs, "Relax, kiddo. This kind of thing is part of the job, too." He looks totally relaxed as he lifts a hand to silence the crowd before he begins speaking. A gust of wind makes his red cape billow in the wind, further giving the illusion of his majestic presence. "Citizens of Metropolis, and of the world, I thank you for allowing me to speak on this momentous occasion." He turns his head towards Mia. "It is both a privilege and an honor to introduce to the world one of your newest heroes..my daughter, Cir-El." He pauses to wait for the reactions and the questions that are sure to come with a proud expression on his face. There's a flurry of questions after Superman introduces Cir-El. "Who's the mother?" "Is Supergirl the mother?" "Is the mother human, and if so does she have powers or is she human?" "Is she going to be a superhero as well?" "Do you have any other children who you havent introduced yet?" Cir-El raises her right hand in a wave to the crowd. "Hi." She gives a smile as she settles in beside Superman. A pace behind and to the right, specifically. Anyone looking on the scene would see the matching bright blue eyes, the raven-black hair, and have little doubt that there is some relation between the two. The outfit itself is interesting as well, with the cape seeming odd. When she moves, it seems to hang in the air where she was for a moment, until onlookers realize that it's actually just really long. Whoever made it, built it so that it could completely encircle her if she chose to use it that way. The flurry of questions makes her open her mouth, then start to giggle. She puts her hand over her mouth, then says, "Oh my god no, Supergirl isn't...far as we know, anyway. I mean, .....wait, too many questions." She looks to Superman, and then to the crowd, not sure what to do. Superman flashes another smile. "No. Kara is my cousin. Period." There is an air of finality to that statement. He doesn't make a comment on who the mother is. There is no need to give out too much information that could be used against Mia. For now, he gives the bare minimum. "I don't have any other children, no. Cir-El is a unique case. We know that we share the same DNA. We believe that she comes from sometime in the near future. So we are unsure on a lot of the details. However, like myself, Supergirl and Power Girl, Cir-El has a desire to help all of mankind. I support this decision." "Superman! Superman! Who's the mother!" "Is she going to go to school like a normal teenager?" "Does she have the same powers as you if she has the same DNA?" "If she's from the future does that mean she's a time traveler?" "In the future are human and Kryptonian hybrid's common?" "In the future to Kryptonians rule the planet?" Cir-El steps forward to the podium beside Superman. She leans over to get her mouth near a microphone and says, "Superman told me to tell the truth about all that stuff, but not to talk too much because I'd sound like I was ...I mean, don't ask about the future. I grew up in this time," she points down at the ground, emphasizing now, "I came here when I was really, really young. I literally don't know anything about the future." Or wherever I'm from, she thinks in her head only. "And yes, I go to school. It sucks." That last delivered in the tone of a teenager from any one of a hundred thousand normal households who has homework they'd rather not be doing. Superman raises both of his hands. "Please, no questions about the future. We simply don't know." He pauses. "However we do know that Cir-El is not a clone. She was born just like all of us. Which means that she is half kryptonian and half human. Yes, we have many of the same powers, so villians should beware. My kid packs quite a punch and she's been trained how to use them. Any other questions besides who the mother is? Because we're not answering that one." "Is your daughter seeing anyone?" "What is her hero name? Is it going to be Supergirl? What's Supergirl's new name going to be?" "Will Cir-El do anything OTHER than being a superhero?" "Why is her outfit black instead of blue like yours and Supergirls?" Mia takes a moment to float in the air, letting the cameras get a shot of her legs dangling ten inches off of the ground. She settles back down, letting that be enough of a show of powers for now. She feels no real need to exhibit the strength, and wraps her bare legs in the cape a little embarrasedly. Never really was totally comfortable with drawing attention to her butt like that. But it keeps the eyes off of her face. Blinking at the questions, she says, "Okay, dad, I don't have to answer any dating questions do I? I mean, I'm not actually seeing anyone but seriously." Then, to the microphone, she says, "Not seeing anyone. My name is Cir-El. Supergirl is Supergirl. Simple enough for everyone? Seriously." "Do you think it's appropriate for her to be wearing a leotard as a regular outfit at her age?" "Does she go to school?" "Who made her outfit?" Superman states. "Cir-El is old enough to make her own choices. I fully support whatever outfit she decides to wear. I remind you that Power Girl does not wear an outfit similar to mine or Supergirl's." He murmurs, "Though this particular one may be a bit much." He then shakes his head. "No sweetheart, you don't have to answer that question if you don't want to." He flashes a smile before looking back at the cameras. "My daughter is still young and going through the difficult process of finding out who she is. You're likely to see her in more than one outfit. But as far as being a hero goes, she has my full support. If anyone has a problem with that, they can discuss it with me personally." There is a hard edge in his voice at the last statement. "I thank you all for being here, but it's time for us to go. I hope you all have a pleasant day." He nods to Mia before he floats off the ground, apparently waiting for her so that can fly off together. Mia literally hops up into the air in a cute little move that lets her follow Kal-El's action. She looks a little bit spooked still, deer in the headlights going on a bit. But she tries to smile for the crowd, and says, "Janet Van Dyne made it, and what he said. Girl from the future, away!" Literally going out of her way to act like a bit of a brat, she tosses that out as one last bit to make it so nobody in her home school is going to believe that this girl is Mia, the girl librarian. She gives Superman a more honest grin and zooms straight up into the sky. And stops at about a hundred feet up, pausing and looking as if she's not sure what direction to go in. And THEN, she's gone. There are a ton of questions being called out as Superman and Cir-El fly off. Iris West looks at the camera. "Well there you have it Alan. Supergirl's daughter, Cir-El. Guess every boy in Metropolis is going to be having a new dream prom date now!" Alan responds,"Some fathers of your prom date might show you their gun collection. Can you imagine having to tell Superman you're dating his daughter? Brr!" Anchor fake laughter. "Okay.... now ... sports!"